


Stuck with you

by MessyShipper



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, SasuSaku Month 2020, Soft Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha family, Unplanned Pregnancy, ssm20, ssm20d1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyShipper/pseuds/MessyShipper
Summary: Travelling as newlyweds felt very different than when they traveled as genins with team 7.. and it's not just because Sasuke is finally hers.Written for Sasusaku month 2020Prompt 1 : "Stuck with you"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812010
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Stuck with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> I'll be trying to participate regularly in SSM20 me and my friend divided the prompts between ourselves so hopefully we will be able to complete as many as possible !  
> (Yes I'm already late in my update but oh well..)
> 
> This takes place during blank period, Sasusaku are married and have been travelling together for a few months already

Travelling as newlyweds felt utterly different from their travels through missions as genins.  
Sakura remembered being 12 and admiring the Uchiha’s profile while they bounced on tree branches towards the next incoming danger:

She remembered feeling flustered by his simple presence, fascinated by the grace that came with every one of his moves, the raw talent and self confidence that he oozed effortlessly.

Of course she was infatuated with him at the time, how could she not be? He was picture perfect and his aloof attitude left so much to the imagination that she could mold him into what she wanted him to be. Her perfect little fantasy.

Oh how foolish she had been. But she also remembered falling in love with him as she discovered the darkness settled deep inside his heart, the ghosts living in his head and the hatred trying to steal him away from them, team 7, his newfound family.

She fell in love with him after seeing him scared and desperate for the first time, maybe it should have driven her away but all she wanted to do after their journey through the forest of death was protect him from himself.

It had been an hectic journey to get him back and she had Naruto to thank for the most part, but here he was, back on their side.

She thought about how far they’ve come as she watched him light their campfire with his katon. The orange flames dancing in front of her illuminated his stunning features, she was still in awe of his otherworldly beauty, the way he carried himself like some deity in spite of all the burdens lying heavily on his shoulders.

As he noticed her staring at him intently the corners of his mouth tucked up to form his infamous smirk, the one that had dozens of girls fawning over him in their academy days. 

« Like what you see? » he asked huskily, his onyx eyes burning holes into her skin 

« I don’t know what you’re talking about husband of mine » she replied with a half smile tugging at her lips as her gaze shifted to focus on their surroundings.

« Tch. » he muttered as he started to cook the fish they had caught in the lake near their camp.

Sakura felt exhausted, every muscle in her body ached, travelling for hours had never been the easiest thing on her body but being a kunoichi she was used to it.  
She never felt that much strain in her body caused by mere running , maybe she was already growing old she thought while snorting inwardly.

She decided to lay down while Sasuke was still taking care of dinner, she winced as the pain on her back became more vivid at her sudden movement.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sight of her grimace and inquired with his worry barely veiled : "Are you okay?"

Sakura exhaled and shifted her eyes towards her husband's figure  
"For some reason my body can't seem to keep up with our pace.. I know with Konoha being so peaceful I've been working at the hospital more often than on missions but still" she sighed "My body shouldn't feel so sore after a few hours of running" she huffed, the frustration evident in her voice.

Sasuke thought she was being hard on herself, after all he was much more used to travelling under such rough conditions. The simple fact that she managed to keep up with him was an impressive feat in itself.  
He decided it would do better to try and lighten the mood rather than try to reason with her, he knew the pink haired kunoichi could be annoyingly stubborn.

"I probably just wore you down last night" he stated with an uncharacteristic wink aimed towards her

Sakura's cheeks darkened at the thought of their lovemaking the other night 

"Shut up you cocky bastard" she sneered without any real venom to her words, trying to veil her obvious discomfort.

He flashed her a rare lopsided grin and her stomach did a backflip at the sightp  
To think that Uchiha Sasuke was hers and only hers, that nobody got to see his teasing side besides her made her dizzy.

A few hours later as they laid under the stars trying to find sleep tangled in each other Sakura felt the need to express how grateful she was for the trust Sasuke placed in her.

"Anata"  
"Hn."  
"Look at us , I guess you're really stuck with me on your travels now"  
"Tch. I wonder what came over me"  
She punched him playfully on his arm, without her chakra infused strenght thankfully for him or he'd be left armless.

They both chuckled and Sakura felt her heart swell at the sight of the love of her life so carefree.

"No really Sasuke-kun I love you for letting me tag along this time around"

His hand caressed her pink tresses as he uttered his next words in a barely there whisper : "You make things more bearable"

Her eyes were sparkling with emotion as she locked her gaze into his : "Things?"

Sasuke shrugged : « Life, I guess » he declared in a matter of fact tone.

Sakura couldn’t begin to understand why she felt so emotional at his words but she felt her eyes well up with tears.. until her husband decided to break the mood : 

« You’re not actually gonna cry are you? » he asked in disbelief 

« Shut up moron I’m not used to you being romantic » 

« Tch. I’m not. » he said with a frown and a sort of pout settled on his lips.

« Sure you’re not.. » Sakura whispered in the crook of his neck as she felt herself drifting into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, her back still hurt like hell and she discovered with discontentment that Sasuke was gone. She found a note on her left that stated : « Checking our surroundings. Making sure we won’t run into rogue nin. Will come back with breakfast. - S »

Sakura snorted, that was Sasuke for you, straight to the point, no time for futilities.

As she got up and stretched Sakura felt noticed that her ankles looked swollen, which was definitely not something she was used to as she travelled. Her stomach felt queasy and her breasts felt sensitive and not in a good way.

The kunoichi tried to dismiss it as simple consequences of sleeping on the forest floor for few months on end but her mind stayed alert just in case more alarming symptoms would come up. She was a medic nin after all.

She decided to lie back down again in order to relax while she waited for Sasuke’s return. After a few minutes she felt herself dangerously close to falling asleep again when she detected a flare of chakra nearby.

Sakura immediately sat up, prepared for an upcoming battle, the chakra signature wasn’t Sasuke’s, she would have recognized it instantly. Yet, as a few minutes passed without anyone letting their presence be known Sakura began to notice that though the chakra signature was unknown it still felt familiar, suddenly she wasn’t afraid anymore but rather curious. 

As she tried to focus on the chakra she pressed her hand on her stomach to try and soothe her cramps away. The moment her hand came in contact with her belly a wave of understanding overtook her.

Of course. 

Back pain, swollen ankles, stomach cramps, fatigue and emotions running high.

Sakura Uchiha was pregnant and the chakra signature she just felt was her own child’s life energy, it could only be perceived at least 4 weeks into the pregnancy.

Sakura could only gasp at the raw happiness that took over her entire being, she covered her open mouth with her hand to muffle her giggling as a few happy tears started to fall down leaving salty trails on her cheeks.

Too overwhelmed by surprise and euphoria, Sakura didn’t feel her husband’s chakra appearing next to her. 

Sasuke found his wife on her knees, crying yet seeming strangely.. joyful, she had been acting strange for a few days but this was on another level.

« Sakura what’s the matter? »

The Uchiha was so concerned that he didn’t notice the third chakra present in their vicinity until Sakura got up wordlessly and placed his hand on her stomach, beaming through her tears.

He looked down at her in confusion until he felt it, a chakra that felt soothing and powerful while being barely there at the same time. Sakura observed his face as understanding washed over his features, he gazed at her, the astonishment evident on his face. »

« Sakura you’re.. »

« I’m pregnant. » she said while placing a kiss on his hand.

He was at loss for words, overwhelmed by the wave of emotions that overtook him, happiness, fear of being the worst father in the face of the earth because of his past , panic because he knew he wasn’t the best at loving people and what was a child to do without love and..

His thoughts were interrupted as he caught his lover’s green eyes and suddenly all his fears were gone because he knew that no matter how he screwed up she’d make the most amazing mother, caring, gentle yet firm and full of the fierce love his clan was known for.

Sakura had never seen her husband with such a tender yet vulnerable look in her eyes, she knew that being a father scared him but she also knew more than anybody how Sasuke underestimated his ability to love and grow. She had seen it with her own two eyes and there were no doubts in her mind.  
She leaned in to place a tender barely there kiss on his cheek and felt some moisture there.

« You’ll make the most incredible father Anata » she breathed her voice thick with emotion.

He looked down at her, his eyes full of an unreadable emotion as his lips took hold of hers in the gentlest kiss they had ever shared. 

As they broke apart he placed a soft kiss on the seal on her forehead and mumbled : « Thank you Sakura. » 

She pulled him closer in a fierce hug, taken aback by the sheer magnitude of this moment. 

While she was caressing black tendrils of hair he whispered in her ear : « Looks like I’m really stuck with you after all » 

She pushed him away in mock indignation but quickly locked her arms around his neck : « Forever? »

He smirked : « I was stuck with you the moment I put on your finger »

Sakura snickered : « Anata truth is you were stuck with me from the moment I succeeded in sitting next to you at the academy » 

Sasuke snorted then kissed her wrist before mumbling : « There’s no one I’d rather be stuck with for the record. »

He regretted his word the moment he saw his wife’s eyes sparkling with unshed tears again.

« I didn’t mean to make you cry »  
« Shut up it’s the hormones » she cried in frustration 

Sasuke put on his stoic facade in an effort not to laugh.

A few hours later as they were strolling through the forest to get to the next village Sasuke broke the silence : 

« By the way there’s not way your’e sleeping on the floor now » he stated.

« Ne Sasuke-kun I’m pregnant not made of glass » 

« I don’t care. »

« Don’t start thinking you can manhandle me now ! » she snapped 

« We’ll sleep in inns from now on Sakura it makes perfect sense don’t fight me on this. »

They bickered for hours on end but they were happy to be stuck together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! 
> 
> Leaving a review would make me incredibly happy especially because I'm trying to improve my writing style
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway !
> 
> My twitter handle : @MessShipping  
> My Tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/messyshipper


End file.
